Beth Phoenix
Beth Phoenix ist eine Diva, die aktuell nicht bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte 'Ein gelungener Start und die Divas of Doom (Dezember 2011 - Januar 2012)' Beth Phoenix konnte gleich in Ihrem ersten Match glänzen, indem sie Kelly Kelly besiegte. Sie freundete sich auch mit Natalya an und die beiden wurden die "Divas Of Doom". 'Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm? (Februar 2012 - April 2012)' Lange Zeit hörte man nichts von Beth, erst zum Big 4-PPV, dem Royal Rumble am 12.02.2012, war sie wieder in Action zu sehen. Natalya konnte sich erfolgreich gegen die Bella Twins behaupten und so #1 Contenderin auf den Divas Title werden. Beth kam an diesem Abend zurück und attackierte ihre bis dahin "Noch-Busenfreundin" Natalya und setzte so ein Statement an den Locker Room der Diven. Der Erfolg blieb zwar aus, aber die Möglichkeiten waren enorm. So wurde bei der 8. Ausgabe von Smackdown in Los Angeles, Kalifornien ein Divas Title Match für den Cyber Sunday 2012 angesetzt. Die Fans konnten sich für die Gegnerin von Natalya entscheiden, wo sie Kharma auf Platz 1 wählten. Da diese aber nicht antrat, wurde Trish Stratus als 2.-Platzierte ins Match eingefügt. Beth ging hier leer aus. Eine weitere Möglichkeit ergab sich, und so wurde Phoenix von Chairman Vince McMahon bei Smackdown #11 persönlich für das allererste Diven-Money in the Bank Match in der Geschichte der WGL auserwählt. Bei der 12. Ausgabe von Smackdown am 01.04.2012 gewann sie dann zusammen mit Eve Torres ein Tag Team Match. Nach dem Match wurde sie jedoch von Michelle McCool attackiert, konnte sich dann aber gegen alle Diven behaupten und stand abermals als "Dominant Diva" allein im Ring. Am 08.04.2012 bei der Pre-Show "Wrestlemania Axxess" kam es dann zum besagten Money in the Bank Match. Hier konnten die Diven zeigen, was in Ihnen steckt, aber am Ende konnte keine von Ihnen gewinnen, da Kharma das Match störte und eben diese Diven abfertigte. 'Die Spaltung der Diven unter Stephanie McMahon (April 2012 - August 2012)' Am 22.04.2012 kam Stephanie McMahon zu einem Segment in den Ring. Darin ging es um die Liebschaften der WGL-Diven zu den Superstars. Steph fragte jede Diva, ob sie denn so weitermachen wollen oder sich ein Sprungbrett für der Karriereleiter sichern wollten. Beth war die Erste, die sich auf McMahon's Seite geschlagen hat. Beim neuen "Lights Out"-PPV gab es für die Diven gleich 2 MITB Steel Cage Matches - in einem war auch Beth involviert. So konnte sie dominant jeder Diva das Wasser reichen, jedoch nicht den Sack zumachen. Eve gewann dieses Match für sich. Bei Smackdown #16 in Cleveland, Ohio konnte Beth sich zum Viertelfinale des Queen Of The Ring-Turniers durchkämpfen und sich gegen Vince Russo-Anhängerin Kelly Kelly durchsetzen. Am 03.06.2012 fand das Halbfinale dieses Turniers statt, und die Glamazon konnte sich erneut, diesmal gegen Alicia Fox, durchsetzen und stand somit im Turnierfinale gegen Nikki Bella, welche sich am gleichen Abend gegen Natalya durchringen konnte. Das Finale wurde beim zurückkehrenden King Of The Ring-PPV, welcher am 10.06.2012 in St. Louis, Missouri stattfand, ausgetragen. Hier unterlag Beth Phoenix Nikki Bella nur knapp. Die Nullrunde ging weiter - und bei Smackdown #20 wurde ein Match zwischen Alicia Fox und Beth für die nächste Woche festgelegt, welches Phoenix wieder nicht gewinnen konnte. Iron Will - ebenfalls ein neues Konzept aus der WGL-Feder, feierte am 12.08.2012 Premiere auf dem Pay-Per-View-Sendeplatz. Hierbei wurde der neu eingeführte Divas Duo Title aufs Spiel gesetzt. Die Titelträgerinnen, die Bella Twins, mussten gegen die erneute Divas Of Doom-Formation ihr Gold aufs Spiel setzen. In diesem Match gelang es den Divas Of Doom nicht, sich das Gold zu erkämpfen und mussten sich den Bella Twins geschlagen geben. 'Das erneute Ende der Divas of Doom und Single-Run (September 2012 - Present)' Uncensored 2012 - Der WCW-PPV feierte am 07.10. seine Rückkehr in die WGL! An diesem Abend waren die Divas Of Doom gezwungen, in einem "Tag In & Lose"-Match gegen die Championesse Layla um den WGL DIvas Title anzutreten. Schafft es jeweils Beth oder Natalya, den Finisher anzubringen, so muss die jeweilige Team Partnerin eingewechselt werden. Ungewohnt! Aber erfolgreich für Natalya, die sich an diesem Abend den Divas Title um die Hüften schnallen konnte. Beth ging wieder mal leer aus. Dafür aber nahm sie die frisch gekrönte Divas Championesse in den Glam Slam-Ansatz und zog ihn durch. Bei Smackdown #31 kam es zum erneuten Split der beiden, als Beth Natalya's Siegesrede unterbrach und sich danach im Ring stritten. Natalya wollte Abstand halten, Beth jedoch vollzog das gleiche Bild wie bei Uncensored: Glam Slam gegen Natalya! Doch damit nicht genug, verletzte doch Beth Natalya mit einem harten Ankle Lock, den sie erheblich überdrehte, am rechten Knie. Bei der Survivor Series wurde dann ein neues Turnier angesetzt - um den Women's Title! Die Gewinnerin des Turniers darf sich als Women's Championesse auf ein Match gegen Natalya als Divas Championesse freuen - bei welchen beide Titel vereint werden. Gewinnt die Women's Championesse, so wird der dieser in Zukunft in der Show vertreten sein. Ebenso mit dem Divas Title - gewinnt Natalya, bleibt sie Championesse und auch der Titel bleibt bestehen. Zu ihrem Übel befindet sich ihre ehemalige Partnerin Beth Phoenix im Turnier um den Women's Title. Bei Smackdown #34 konnte sich Beth Phoenix erfolgreich gegen Kelly Kelly ins Halbfinale kämpfen, welches bei SmackDown #37 zwischend der Glamazon und Trish Stratus stattfand. Auch hier setzte sich Beth Phoenis durch und durfte somit bei Extreme Rules um den Womans Title antreten, wo sie jedoch gegen Misery verlor. Privatleben * ist heimlich in Ryback verliebt * kann gut kochen * ist im Real Life netter und nicht so hart zu anderen Gossip * mag keine "Weicheier" oder "Barbies" * auch bekannt als "The Glamazon" * stieg als einzige Frau (!) 2x in den Ring beim Royal Rumble Errungene Erfolge Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Typische Aktionen Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Eigenschaften Kategorie:Alumni